


Santana's 5 Step Plan

by PineappleTheatreKid



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Meetings, McKinley High Cheerios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleTheatreKid/pseuds/PineappleTheatreKid
Summary: Bases off of some Writer!Santana head canons I had. Britt and Santana meet for the first time.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Santana's 5 Step Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Hooray!

The plan was simple:

  1. Make the Cheerios Team 
  2. Assert Your Spot as HBIC at The First Practice 
  3. Join the School Newspaper To Keep Watch Over Your Rep 
  4. Get a Boyfriend on the Football Team
  5. Keep Yourself at the Top Until You Can Get the Hell Out of Lima, Ohio



**Step 1**

It was 10:58 at night, when Santana Lopez found out she had officially made the Cheerios team which meant her grand plan was going into motion. She’d already completed the first step, how hard could the rest be? Santana climbed into bed, feeling very proud of herself, and pulled out her story journal. 

_Entry #268_

_Tana and The Golden Egg_

_Tana the dragon was lonely, her parents were gone often and she didn’t have many friends. But soon, she’d have her golden egg, that would make her beloved throughout the land. All the people who’d been mean to her would have to bow down, because she had the golden egg and the golden egg was all that mattered...._

**Step 2**

Santana had heard a lot about Sue Sylvester, hell, she’d even gotten a taste of her at try-outs, but nothing, no rumor or limited interaction, could have prepared her for the real thing. Sue Sylvester was a monster. She’d spent the first 30 minutes of practice telling everyone how out of shape they looked and had spent the next 30 hurling insults at freshmen for not knowing a routine she’d never mentioned or taught to them. It was terrifying, 3 girls fainted and 2 had quit, but Santana hadn’t, and that was the important part. She’d proved she was stronger than those other girls, but she still hadn’t been strong enough. Because no matter how many landings she stuck or how many moves she did perfectly, Sue Sylvester always looked right past her at Quinn Fabray. Oh well, if she couldn't be at the top, she might as well be second in command. She walked, as confidently as she could up to Quinn and stuck out her hand, "Santana Lopez, nice to meet you." Goldielocks eyed her up and down with slight apprehension before shaking Santana's hand. "Quinn Fabray, I saw you in practice today, you looked good." Santana smiled, maybe being second and command wouldn't be so bad besides, she could still probably beat Quinn for prom queen.

_Entry #269_

_Tana and Princess Goldie_

_In order to get the golden egg Tana had to first beat Suela the monster of the lagoon who guarded the egg. It was at the very edge of the lagoon Tana met Princess Goldie, who was casually making polite conversation with Suela. Tana knew that she couldn't get the golden egg alone, maybe Goldie could be of some use…._

**Step 3**

Despite their differences, Quinn and Santana bonded rather quickly, and had successfully risen far above everyone else in their class. Santana was at the top, now all she had to do was stay there. 

The office was dusty, and a little old. The only people in there were a couple of nerds typing on old computers. Santana cleared her throat to catch their attention. One of the kids in the back with a video camera started "JBI, welcome to the Junior Journalists clu.." "Yeah whatever, look here's the deal nerds, you're gonna make sure that I am never, ever mentioned in this newspaper unless it's in a positive light, clear?" The kids looked between each other, they almost looked scared. Finally, one of them gulped and looked up "Clear." Santana turned and as she left quickly pinned up a flyer on the wall with the words "ASK SNIXX" written on it.

_Dear Snixx,_

_I have a secret, it's a really big and personal one and no one, not even my dad, knows it. For context, the secret is about me and it has pretty big ramifications in my life. I didn't do anything bad, and the secret isn't that big of a deal in my opinion but other people might see it differently. I'm afraid to tell anyone, because I know I'd be judged and maybe even bullied. But it's tearing me up inside and I can't take it. Snixx, I was hoping you can give me some advice on how to handle this secret._

_-Porcelain_

_Dearest Porcelain,_

_If this secret is hurting you so deeply you should let it loose. Stop caring about how others see you and be unapologetically yourself. This school is very diverse, it's filled with tons of people, someone is here that will accept you. Find those people, stick with them and live with courage._

_-Snixx_

Santana went to bed that day content, but wishing that she could take her own advice.

**Step 4**

Today was the football team's first official game, and Sue had all the Cheerios working overtime in preparation. Finally, after 5 hours of nonstop flips and kicks, Sue screamed into her megaphone "You all look disgusting, go to the locker room and shower and if any of you are even 1 second late I'll pull your teeth." Adrianne ran off the field as quickly as she could. Across the field Ella and Riley helped lift up Madison, who'd passed out. Santana calmly walked across the field to her locker to grab her water bottle. Step 4 would be easy, she was sure of it, all the guys on the football team were looking for cheerios to date, and Santana was already one of the best on the team. Santana punched in her locker pin and began to let her thoughts wander, little snippets of dialogue and plot points began whizzing through her head. She turned towards the door to leave and 

_Oh._

The girl, who actually looked more like an Angel, smiled gently at her. 

_Fuck._

Angel face approached Santana suddenly and pulled her into a tight hug 

**_Fuck._ **

After what felt like an eternity, Angel face released her and smiled, “Hi, I’m Brittany” 

Apparently Angel Face also had the voice of an angel. What was going on? She doesn’t know this girl, she has no reason to feel this way about someone she barely knew. But then again, she barely knew what this way she was feeling was. Angel Face cocked her head innocently, “Sorry, were you saying something?” Angel Face, Brittany, just kept smiling. God that _smile._ “I was saying that I think you’re a unicorn, and I think we should be friends because I love unicorns.” Santana had no clue what a unicorn was but Brittany loved unicorns, so Santana would be one. “That sounds nice.” Brittany smiled and turned away, leaving Santana behind confused, with a strange feeling in her stomach.

_Entry #270_

_Angel the Unicorn_

_As a dragon, Tana had a lot of things to worry about. Knights trying to kill her, other dragons trying to steal her golden egg, villagers stealing from her, the list went on. One thing she had never, ever, even considered worrying about was love. That is, until she met Angel. Tana was flying around when she’d met Angel. The gentle unicorn had embraced her immediately, it felt like coming home…_

After the football game that night Brittany and Santana walked home together, their pinkies were intertwined the entire time. When they made it to Santana’s house Britt kissed her gently on the cheek. 

Santana just smiled and turned away, her 5 step plan was not going to be as easy as she thought.

  
  
  



End file.
